


The strength of a woman

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short heartbreaking with Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strength of a woman

　

Tom sat beside her as her nimble little fingers sewed as fast as they could. He already knew how talented they were and wished he spent the time to learn how to sew with her. She finished stuffing another ear as she smiled.

"Here, hold these! I want a picture! You can put it on Twitter."

He held the ears to his head as the flash blinded his eyes. She looked at the picture and showed him. He took out his own phone and took a picture of her with the homemade ears. The needle in her hands shook a bit as she had to stop and take a break.

"Here, take some juice."

He held it up for her as she slipped slowly. A few drops fell to her stomach and slowly dripped over the side. Tom looked at her stomach as he pressed his hand to it, wanting to feel movement.

"One more week," she whispered.

He knew she would remind him. His heart broke knowing it wouldn't matter. The tubes hung down from the medical bags hanging on the IV. She was still healthy enough but the next few days would be rough for them both. She saw his sadness and stroked his hair.

"Sing to her Papa Bear. She loves it when you sing."

"I'll sing when you're done."

She smirked as she stitch the doll faster.

"Challenged accepted, Hiddleston!"

She had only pricked her finger once and in minutes the doll was complete. She held up the doll of the cat as she purred.

"He shall be Lokitty, unless she chooses a differnet name, of course. Now sing!"

She laid back on the hospital bed as she made herself comfortable. He put his head on her stomach as he rubbed her belly slowly. His voice was quiet knowing other paitents would be asleep by now. Soon he would be singing to her daughter and only her.

His wife's heart was getting weaker with the pregnancy progressing. She had prepared for the worst as she instantly made her choice. If it came down the saving a life, it would be the baby's. She made him swear on every single thing he loved. After that, they had never cried so hard in their lives.

Tom finished singing as he kisses her over the sweater. There was a chance, he said to himself. He spoke to countless doctors and they all said she would most likely die during natural birth. If her water didn't break after a week, she would be able to have a C-section and the baby could be taken out safely. Only then would she be able to rest properly to get her heart strong again.

He had spoken with his sisters and Hemsworth, getting their supports and prayers to him so he wouldn't be alone. Tom knew he would miss her. Odds were against her and she had accepted it, that her water would break any day. She was prepared for her daughter to come into the world surrounded by the ones that loved her.

She saw Tom off in a daze and knew what he was thinking about. This was bound to happen. She scooted over in the bed and pulled Tom with her. The nurses were nice enough to give her a bed enough for them both to fit in. Tom grinned as he moved into the bed next to her. He wished he could make love to her one last time but her body wouldn't allow it.

"Lights out."

"If you say so, Dear."

He had almost slipped again. He pulled himself together and pulled her to his chest. The coming events weren't going to be controlled so now as she started to doze off, he stroked her head and smiled treating this as a normally wonderful day. Should the worst come, tears would fall later and not as he held his newborn daughter.


End file.
